The present invention relates to a namecard holder, and more particularly, to a namecard holder that also dispenses namecards.
Namecards are carried to distribute to business contacts or personal acquaintances. A supply of namecards is usually kept in a wallet or pocketbook. This has the inconvenience of carrying a supply of business namecards in a personal article, making the wallet or pocketbook a burden to carry. Sometimes the namecards are kept in a briefcase. Here the inconvenience lies in that the entire briefcase has to be opened to get out a single card, wasting time and being cumbersome.
Conventional namecard holders are designed to overcome the above nuisances. The designs provide namecard holders as an individual unit to be carried separately from a wallet, pocketbook, or briefcase. Generally the holders have a body to hold the namecards and a cover attached with a hinge. To obtain a card, the user must open the cover and pick out a card by hand. This operation usually requires the use of both hands, thereby temporarily inconveniencing the user. Also, if the holder is dropped, there is a high probability of all the namecards dispersing therefrom.
Therefore, it is clear that there has existed an unfulfilled need in the related art for a namecard holder and dispenser which conveniently holds namecards for distribution and easily dispenses the namecards.